


What we do at Island Camp

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Faries, Fear, Fear of Death, Healing, Hints of relations, Horror, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Open Ending, Premonitions, Protective Siblings, Running, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: All his life he's spent his summers with his parents and sister at his parents job.  Being sent to summer camp was a strange experience for him. The upside was his cabin mates that dragged him into being friends with them and the boy in the cabin next door that he felt a strange familiarity with.What's a summer camp without mandatory fun, academic work that makes you cry, and a summoning circle you didn't mean to draw.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Mami/Fuuta de la Stella
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2019 KHR Winter Remix Fest Round 1: Prompt Fic





	What we do at Island Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Summer camp  
If you expected fluff from this, look again.

For as long as Enma could remember he would have this same dream. He didn’t recognize the place or the voices. There were no faces on the people only a black empty space.

He sat in front of a circle drawn on a large rock with a flat surface. He wasn’t the only one there, another kid sat next to him, the dream gave him no distinguishing features, his face was a black void, he couldn’t keep a hold on the sound of his voice, but the feeling of fondness was always there when Enma looked at him.

The kid held something in his hands and another was on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what it was, the dream blurred everything about it except the wings, and it had such beautiful wings. 

Enma reached over and traced the swirling gold patterns on the blue wings with his fingers. Laughing at the ticklish sensation of wings fluttering against his fingertips.

There was a piece of chalk in Enma’s other hand as he drew. The symbols were strange yet familiar, he didn’t know them yet each stroke was drawn with precision.

“Should we really be doing this?” The boy said sounding worried.

Enma stopped drawing and looked at his friend. He was worried himself but it was something he had to do. “If it ends up being dangerous then they’ll  _ have _ to teach me.”

“We shouldn’t take that risk.”

Enma kept drawing.

“Please, it’s getting dark we have to get back.”

“The ___ can light the way.” He didn’t know what word was said but it was something important.

His hand kept drawing and he wasn’t in control of it anymore.

A hand was placed over his own. “Enma stop, you’re scaring me.”

Both their hands were enveloped in a bright blue glow and Enma felt his hand let go of the chalk.

He felt that he was so close to being finished but he stopped and didn’t pick it up again. “I’ll stop. Let’s get back.”

He left the chalk but he picked up the knife he brought and dropped it as it cut a line on his hand and blood started to drip onto the circle that wasn’t completed. The boy put his hand on Enma’s own and this time a while light emanated from his hand and the wound was healed.

He left the knife and Enma and the boy left the area.

He wished the dream would end there but then the bodies started showing up. Bloody, mutilated. Their faces, if their head was still there, would be contorted in pain from being eaten alive, their chest ripped open, the bones cracked and broken to get to the heart which was always missing.

He got used to seeing this, it didn’t make him sick anymore.

And when he finally caught sight of what did it, long pale arms with unnaturally long fingers, furred hunched back, long bent legs with toes curled into talons, a pulsing wriggling mass on top of its head.

He heard a voice, one he couldn’t forget, sounding like many voices at once but always saying the same words.

“You will be back and you  _ will _ give me what you owe me.”

And as the monster turned around, Enma woke up.

  
  


************

It was hot outside, something he didn’t appreciate. Sweat slipped down his forehead and dropped on the grass.

Summer Camp. His parents sent him to Summer Camp and not just any summer camp. It was one on an island with a small population of people. They had to drive on a bus through the town after getting off the boat and it was unnerving as they drove through because he felt drawn to this place. Like he’s been here before.

Enma sighed as he fixed his dufflebag that was sliding down his shoulder.

It was uncomfortably hot here. He was used to colder weather from the last location his parents job took them.

His summers were usually spent with his family but this year was different. His parents told them this year, their job didn’t allow them the summer months off because there was too much work to be done.

It’s not like he had anything to do if he was left back home. It would have only been him and his sister all summer and so their parents decided it was best to send them off so they wouldn’t be bored.

“Mami, did you get all your things off the bus?” He asked his sister who was walking towards him. Her red hair was tied back in a neat French braid which took him years to learn how to do but he was proud of the results. She was 12, four years younger than he was but they were close. They always looked after each other.

“Of course Nii-Chan.” She showed off the green suitcase, backpack, and dufflebag she carried. She spent days packing and it was like she decided to come with everything in her room.

“Are you ready for a summer with no technology.” He said while lightly bumping into her.

“It’s not like I have anyone to talk to anyways, I’ll be fine.”

Their parents job always had them moving so they never had a chance to make close friends. Those they did try to keep in contact with, it didn’t hold up for long.

“But don’t worry about that, there’s a crowd over there. Are we missing a camp activity?”

He looked to where his sister gestured to and there was a crowd of teens and younger all trying to speak over the other. It didn’t look like a camp activity but then again, he's never been to summer camp.

Before he could suggest going over there he heard a voice, it was calm and low yet somehow it was heard over the other voices.

“Everyone, quiet down.”

The entire group of teens and children went quiet at those words. Even those not in the group stopped talking to look at him.

The source of that voice was a teen that was the center of all the attention. Brown hair that looked fluffy and soft, his small smile filled with fondness and he looked at the people around him. 

“It’s nice to see everyone again. I’ve missed you all very much. You can talk but please one at a time. I won’t be able to hear everyone if you all talk over each other again. We have the entire summer so let’s take our time.” His eyes swept over everyone in the circle then on everyone outside.

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment. From this distance Enma couldn’t see what his eyes looked like but he wanted to. Enma took a step closer.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” An unexpected voice said unnervingly close to his ear. 

Enma jumped and turned to look at the teen that was now standing next to him. He had green hair that looked more natural than it being dyed.

“You both look new. What’s your name?”

“Enma...”

“Mami.”

“I’m Aoba Koyo, been going here for years. Part of the Shimon crew. Call me Koyo.”

“The what? Hold on, why shouldn’t I go over there?” Enma looked over at the group and sure enough people were talking one by one and the teen was listening attentively.

“The one in the middle is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the enemy leader.” Koyo said.

“The enemy of who? He doesn’t look like he has any enemies.” 

“The enemy of the Shimon of course. Don’t let his cute demeanor fool you. Under that guise is a manipulative ruthless person. Watch out for his main followers. Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Fuuta, Dokuro Chrome, and the worst Sasagawa Ryohei. You two would do best sticking with us.” He gestured towards a small group of teens who were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Enma didn’t know any of those names and he was sure he would forget them all by the end of the day. He glanced at his sister who was looking at him and she shook her head. She didn’t understand what was going on either. Camp was already starting off weird and they didn’t even get in the camp site yet.

“ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS IT'S TIME FOR A SUMMER IN HELL.” Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw an older blond teen in camo looking almost 19, standing with a big stick over his shoulder.

“Hi Colonello!”

“It’s Colonello this year!”

“Be glad it’s not Reborn.”

“Colonello where’s your girlfriend?”

“You finally won the draw Colonello.”

“Alright you kids, it’s good to see you again too.” Colonello I waved off the teens that were starting to gather too close around him. He started walking backwards and the crowd started to follow.

“I am one of your counselors, the names Colonello. Those of you that have been here before, same cabins. Those of you that are new, I will assign your cabins unless one of the old members would like to request you in their cabin.”

Koyo raised his hand but didn’t even wait for Colonello to pick him. “I want these two in our cabins.”

Wait if he stayed with Koyo wouldn’t he be enemies with Tsunayoshi?

Enma couldn’t even raise an argument before Colonello pointed his stick at Aoba and said. “Less work for me so Accepted.”

Colonello looked around. “Anyone else?”

Enma looked to see who else would request someone and saw Tsunayoshi raise his hand.

“Tsuna, it’s especially nice to see you every year. Who are you requesting?”

“These two children here.” Two younger children were walking next to him. A boy with curly black hair in an afro with a hash mark under one eye and a girl wearing glasses with her hair tied back and in a braid. 

“I see your other siblings are finally old enough to join us. Request accepted.”

“If that’s all then everyone who has a cabin you may go, the rest of you follow me. Meet at the mess hall for lunch at the sound of the bell.

Aoba grabbed his and Miami’s hands. “Follow me, I’ll show you to the Shimon cabins.

*****************

The cabins they were brought to were at the end of the rows of cabins. There was a cabin right next to the one he was brought to that had a sign that just said ‘X.’ It was the one Tsunayoshi walked in with his friends.

Enma was brought to the one named ‘Shimon’ and Mami was brought to the one directly across from it that also said Shimon. These four cabins were bigger than the others they saw and it was reflected on the inside. Contrary to what he expected, he had his own bed and was not sharing a bunk bed. He had a table with draws and a chest that was starting to gather dust. His table was just the right height so he could look out the window and see the other boys cabin. 

There were six beds but only five people, including himself, in the cabin. They all shuffled around putting their things away while talking and sending the occasional curious look at him. When they all finished putting away their things and sat on their beds, Aoba started to speak.

“Now that everyone’s settled. Everyone this is Enma. A new member of Shimon.”

He was used to being the new kid but it was still nerve wracking having those eyes concentrated on him. 

“We don’t usually get new people your age.” The teen that introduced himself as Julie said.

Enma have a hesitant smile, he didn’t take offense since all of them were basically the same age as him. “My parents couldn’t take us with them this year so they sent us here. I’ve never actually been to summer camp before.”

“We’ve been going here the earliest we could so we can tell you all about it.” Aoba said while laying on his side.

Mornings we do camp activities, usually team work. In the afternoon we start doing classes. You’ll already be signed up for one depending on your grades but you have to sign up for at least two others. After classes are over there are more activities, expect counselor Skull and his fun activities at this time you will love him. The last activity, every night, is meditation with counselor Fon. Calmest guy you’ll meet. On Fridays there are activities all day and on weekends there’s a bus that goes into town.”

“The normal rules will be told at lunch today but, then there are the unspoken rules.”

“Rule one, counselors are off limits for dating. Rule two, always do your assigned work or face the punishment. Rule 3-“

“Don’t ever go in the woods at night.” Julie interrupted.

*****************

There was a stage in the mess hall with rows of tables on either side and a big space in the middle going from the stage to the main entrance. No, before that, he was seated directly across the table from Tsunayoshi, the supposed ‘enemy’ of the Shimon. From this close Enma could see Tsunayoshi's eyes were a warm brown that shined as he smiled.

When Tsunayoshi got up to talk to some person Enma turned to Adelheid, from Shimon, that he was sitting next to. She looked serious and unapproachable but as soon as she spotted him coming out the dorms she told him to ask her anything and wrestled him away from Koyo to sit between her and Mami. “I thought Shimon and Tsunayoshi’s crew were enemies?”

“Who told you that?”

“Koyo.”

He could hear annoyance in the sigh she let out. “Of course he would say that. Don’t mind him, he has a rivalry ever year with Sasagawa Ryohei. We’re all friends with Tsuna and his friends. We’re more friendly rivals.”

Things were already looking up. He didn’t accidentally join a group that opposed the teen he wanted to get to know. 

“Hi, I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, everyone calls me Tsuna. And you are?” Tsuna sat back in his seat as he said this. He held out his hand and Enma took it.

“Enma. This is my sister Mami.” He turned to his sister who he now noticed was staring at a boy with dark blond hair and looked to be her age. He frowned at that. He couldn’t stop his sister from having a summer romance but he sure could make it hard.

“You two look exactly alike.” Tsuna said making Enma turn back to look at him. “Such beautiful red hair and eyes.” He didn’t look away from Enma and Enma did not know what to say to that. He turned away and slipped his hand out of Tsuna’s own as his cheeks started to heat up.

** _*BANG*_ **

The door slammed open and a man wearing black jeans and a black shirt walked in. He was tall with black spiky hair and curly sideburns. His black eyes scanned the tables before briefly smirking at the Table Enma sat at. Not a person spoke as he walked up on the stage. 

“Welcome back my favorite camp kids.” He said in his baritone that carried throughout the room.

“For those of you that do not know me, I am Reborn, and for those of you that do, I am your head counselor this year.”

“NO!”

“Where’s Aria?”

“Where’s the bus? I have to get on the bus!”

Reborn chuckled at the panicked words. “Stop being so dramatic everyone. You can’t leave until the summer is over, you know that already.” 

Wait they couldn’t leave? What if someone wanted their parents to pick them up to leave camp?

“Who let you be head counselor?” The voice came from the table Enma sat at. It was the silver haired scowling teen known as Gokudera Hayato.

“Aria gave it up this year so I could manage. And we’re all going to have so much fun, isn’t that right Tsuna?”

Tsuna rolled his eyes. “Sure Reborn, same as every year.”

  
  


*****************************

  
  


The first day of camp was just a day to settle in and soon it was dark. After hours talking and getting to know his roommates they finally fell asleep and Enma sat at his desk writing a letter to his parents. 

From the corner of his eye, he spotted movement out the window. He looked up and from the moonlight, could vaguely recognize the people as those in Tsuna’s crew. There wasn’t a rule to not go out at night but the third unspoken rule was not to go to the forest at night and that’s where these people were headed.

He checked to make sure his roommates were still asleep and then slipped outside. 

He didn’t know why he did it but he followed them. His parents taught them how to be quiet when tracking and he used what they taught to silently follow Tsuna and his crew.

They came upon a spot with a lake nearby that he hasn’t seen yet and started to place down the things they were carrying.

As everyone started to set up Tsuna sat on a chair made of wood that looked more like a throne. Flowers adorned it and seemed to grow out of it in some places, vines wrapped tight around the armrest and the back of the chair. Tsuna sat on the throne staring into the flickering flames as his friends sat around him talking.

Tsuna looked to the lake suddenly and spoke. “They’re here.”

From the lake and around it, multiple glowing lights were starting to rise up and float towards the group.

The only way he could describe what he was seeing was by saying they were fairies. Small creatures with glowing wings flew towards Tsuna and buzzed around him excitedly. Some of them were still in the lake and he could see their wings fluttering and what looked like a tail instead of legs.

Tsuna laughed and held his hands out. “I missed all of you too, it’s hard being away for so long.”

A fairy settled on his palm and from this distance Enma couldn’t hear what it said but, Tsuna nodded and replied as it spoke to him.

“This year my siblings have come and I want you all to know that they’re under me and have my protection.”

The two kids that Enma saw earlier were looking around in awe as the fairies flirted around them.

Enma wanted to go closer. It was a strange sight yet it all felt familiar to him, especially watching the fairies fly around Tsuna. 

Enma took a step forward and a branch cracked underneath his foot.

He ran.

*************

“First camp activity of the day will be a team activity.” The counselor who introduced herself as Lal Mirchi said to everyone who gathered in the building.

“Some of your are used to being in the same team but we’re gonna break that up for this first activity. Find a partner.”

Aoba, who walked off to argue with Sasagawa Ryohei, started heading towards Enma and before he got any closer, Enma get a hand grab his arm.

“I hope you don’t mind being my partner.” Tsuna said.

Enma mouthed a ‘sorry’ at Aoba who was gaping at the two of them but Enma didn’t want to give up this chance.

“No I don’t mind at all.”

Tsuna smiled at him. “That’s good, I wanted to get to know you. It may sound strange, but you seem familiar. Like I’ve known you before.”

“Is that a pickup line.” Enma said before he could stop himself and then wanted to just turn around and get Aoba to be his partner. 

“Not this time, I just feel like I can trust you. We’ll need that for whatever Lal has in store for us.”

Enma looked for his sister as a distraction from the embarrassment he felt and spotted her engaged in conversation with the brown haired kid she was staring at yesterday.

“Who’s that kid? The one that partnered with my sister.”

Tsuna looked in the direction Enma pointed in and his expression brightened. “That’s Fuuta, my brother. He’s the sweetest little brother I could ever ask for. It looks like he’s made a new friend this year. He usually keeps to himself.”

Friend. Hopefully it stayed like that.

“Now that everyone has their partner, get ready for the three legged obstacle course. Better finish before the lunch bell. ”

Lal opened the door and it was traps and obstacles as far as the eye could see.

*********************

It was said at camp that no one willingly signed up for Reborns math classes. Everyone who found themselves signed up for the class would walk in with tears streaming down their face.

Enma walked in that class and looked at the students with tears on their faces. He wasn’t bad at math, it was just that his attendance was bad because he rather go with his parents on anything dealing with their job. Plus his teacher had it out for him.

Enma walked down the isle and spotted a familiar fluffy haired teen with his head down.

“Tsuna?”

Tsuna looked up. “Oh you’re here too. Thank the gods. Well not really since we’re both stuck in this class but he wouldn’t let me be in class with anyone in my cabin.”

“Reborn? Why?”

“He’s the worst you don’t even know the half of it.” 

A tear slid down Tsuna’s face. “The worst thing is, I’m not even bad at math anymore. He just won’t let me leave this class.”

“So I'm the ‘worst’ is it. That’s why you’re always in my class.”

Reborn walked up to the front of the class with a smirk. “You hear that everyone, I’m the worst. So thanks to that, everyone gets a test right now.”

“We would have had a test anyways Reborn! We have one every year.” Tsuna called out with a scowl.

“Then you should ace this.”

Reborn passed out the test facedown. “You have 10 minutes to complete the test. Begin.”

Enma flipped the test over prepared to quickly complete it and saw formulas on it that he has never seen in his life.

A tear slowly slid down his face.

  
  


*****************************

The weekend was the greatest gift he could get. After days of suffering Reborns math class and recovering from the intense workouts Lal put them through every other day, he wanted to enjoy his summer.

The bus dropped them off in the town square and drove off back to the campsite. 

Julie dragged him to the museum, not because he thought it was a place he wanted to spend the day but because he wanted Enma to see the history of the town.

It was an old building. The colors it did have were fading and it had a gloomy air about it. Julie took him inside and led him past the pictures, artifacts, and sculptures and stopped when they reached a newspaper clipping.

Julie leaned against the wall and gestured toward the article next to him. “The moonlight murders. Ten years ago, Twenty three people were murdered in brutal ways within a week. Some heads were missing, bodies were partially eaten but, the common thing out of all of these murders was that all of their hearts were missing.”

No pictures of the people were shown but Enma felt sick. The deaths of these people were similar to those in his dream. “Did they catch the person who did it?”

“That’s the thing. No one knows who did it.”

**********************

A little over a week in and his sister was already sitting with the kids her age, most of them were from the X cabins. His sister was always more sociable than he was, but he knew the reason she was more friendly was because of the boy she liked.

He sighed. It wasn’t like he could do much to stop them from being friends, especially since Fuuta wasn’t causing any harm. Plus, he was Tsuna’s little brother. 

“What’s making you sigh today?” Shitopi, the other girl part of Shimon, asked.

Talking with the people in Shimon, he’s felt closer to them than anyone he’s ever made friends with. “My sister has a crush and he is such a sweet boy. I can’t see anything in him I can disapprove of. She’s growing up too fast for me.”

“She’s twelve she can take care of herself. And if anything goes wrong, Shimon will fight the entire X cabin for you, because you’re part of the family now.”

  
  


*************

  
  


On the weekend Enma went back to the town and declined going with his friends to walk around the neighborhood.

Every step into a new area felt familiar. The trees, houses, the way the sun shined on the streets, it all was familiar. He kept walking and walking and his feet stopped in front of an old abandoned house.

The sense of familiarity was stronger here than anywhere else, he winced as his head started pounding.

He wanted to turn back but he continued walking. Around the house and through the gathering of trees, deeper into the forest. 

The sense of familiarity was overwhelming, his head was pounding, his heart was beating faster. He knew this path and this place.

He saw a bright spot of light coming up and his feet carried him into a run. 

He broke through the trees and-

He knew this place. It was the same place in his dream except the grass around the flat rock was all dead. There was a knife on the rock, pristine as the day he first took it out of the room his parents told him not to go into 10 years ago.

The chalk next to the knife called him.

There was no one to stop him here. He picked up the chalk and drew and as his hand hovered over the last symbol, no one stopped him. He picked up the knife and drew a line across his palm. 

“Enma stop!” A hand grabbed his own bloodied hand and pulled it away from the circle.

“I followed you here but I didn’t think you were going to do this again after what happened last time.” Tsuna said.

Tsuna pulled Enma towards him and away from the circle. “I didn’t remember anything until I got here but it’s already too late.”

A few drops of blood were splattered on the circle. A white light enveloped their hands and the cut was healed.

“We have to go.” Tsuna tugged Enma’s hand and they both ran for the forest.

Behind them the circle started to glow a sickly green.

  
  


********************

“Due to unforeseen circumstances, buses to the town have stopped for the rest of the summer. All of you need to stay on the campsite for the remainder of the summer. If you need something, tell the counselors and we will do our best to get it for you.” A somber Reborn told everyone at breakfast.

Enma started feeling nauseous after that announcement. He looked across the table at Tsuna who was looking at him too.

What happened in the town?

  
  


*******************

“Mami let’s go. There’s something I want you to see.” Fuuta, the boy she had a crush on said.

She was hesitant to go somewhere at night without telling her brother. Their parents always told them to stick together, to never give their name, to run from danger.

But, it wouldn’t be just her and Fuuta going to the forest. Nosaru, Bluebell, and Yuni, the camp directors granddaughter, were also going.

“Don’t be a coward Mami.” Bluebell said and she always liked to say things like that to rile Mami up.

Fuuta frowned at Bluebell. “Don’t call her that.”

It wasn’t like she wanted to go, Yuni also didn’t want to go, but Mami didn’t want to look like a coward in front of her crush.

“I’ll go.”

They went into the dark forest and walked and talked.

Fuuta walked next to her. “You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to but I promise if there’s any danger, I’ll protect you.”

He didn’t look like he could hurt a fly. She was trained to fight but she was still reassured by his words.”

They heard a scream ahead and looked up. They both froze. Long pale arms with unnaturally long fingers, bent legs with toes curled into talons. On its stomach there was a mouth, sharp teeth with a thick forked tongue sticking out. It had horns curling on its head right below the wriggling mass it had for hair. It’s own mouth was the same as the one on its stomach with the tongue dripping with drool. It’s eyes were all black, the only other color being it’s beady red pupils.

It sounded like many voices at once, growling, raspy, snarling. It was speaking to them, no it was speaking to her.

“Ahhhh you’re one of them.”

It stepped closer and she turned to run but she felt cold fingers wrap around her arm. It dragged her closer and she felt it’s hot breath down her back.

“I want you mages to feel every moment of this.”

The fingers dug into her stomach and she screamed in pain.

**************

Enma woke with a gasp. He was soaked in sweat from the nightmare.

He had to see if his sister was okay.

He left his bed and ran out the cabin, not even bothering to put on shoes. He didn’t care that it was still dark, he urgently knocked on the Shimon girl’s cabin and eventually a tired Adelheid opened the door.

“Why are you up so early?”

“Is my sister in?”

Adelheid went back in and after a moment his sleepy sister came out rubbing her eyes.

Mami yawned. “What do you want?”

“Don’t go into the woods at night even if your crush wants to show you something. You absolutely cannot go.”

Mami looked more awake after hearing that. “ I trust you so I won’t. But tell me what made you say this later.”

Enma hugged her. “I promise I will. Thank you. I can’t lose you.”

**********************

“There was no announcement made but Bluebell, Nosaru and Yuni are dead. My brother listened to your sister and didn’t go to the forest but the others still went. Fuuta told me everything.” Tsuna said to Enma.

“It’s in the camp now.” Was all Enma could say. He was scared. He’s had these dreams for years, it was the same monster. He knew it was coming for him.

“We haven’t gotten a chance to talk, but you remember everything right? Even me?”

“I remember you. We lived next to each other in this town. You and I were close friends, we did everything together and knew everything about each other. I see the fairies still love you. Favored by fairies indeed.”

Tsuna gave him a small sad smile. “And you wanted to be a great summoner like your parents.”

“We both saw how that worked out. It took our memories so I could come back and complete the circle. Once I die, it’s free.”

“Then we’ll make sure you don’t die.”

  
  


*********************

They couldn’t hide the deaths of the next five campers. Especially since two of them were found in the middle of the campgrounds. One missing their head both partially eaten and missing their hearts.

Campers started asking questions and discovered the other missing kids. It caused a panic but among those panicking, those from the X cabins were calm.

Protection from the fairies is what they all had in common.

But strangely Tsuna, who granted them protection, looked worried.

The answer he gave Enma when asked made him worry too. 

“The fairies are being killed. The demon can’t touch my friends as long as they have their protection but without fairies, there’s no protection and no magic for me to borrow if what I have runs out.”

  
  


********************

It was dark when Enma woke up. He didn’t know why, but something felt wrong.

Knocking was heard at his door and his roommates began to stir. Enma hurried and opened the door.

Outside was a panicked Tsuna with a fairy clutching onto its shoulder. “It’s over, the fairies in the forest are gone. This one was the only one that could escape. There’s no more protection on the Shimon and X cabins. You have to leave.”

A screech, mixed with a roar that didn’t sound like any animal he knew, was heard from the forest. It was getting close

“I can’t leave without my sister.” Enma ran to the girls cabin and knocked hurriedly. Luckily his sister was the one to answer this time.

“We have to go.”

She didn’t argue and quickly put on her shoes. Their parents always taught them to be ready to run. Maybe it was for this moment.

The screech was heard again and a long arm with long curling fingers reached out from the forest.

“RUN” Tsuna screamed. “YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE.”

They ran.

  
  


**********************

It was hot. 

Is heart was beating fast.

His legs ached.

He heard a scream and an inhuman snarl behind him.

He was so scared. 

His sister ran right beside him, panting, but keeping up with every step

They ran.

Another scream, a cut off cry for help.

They ran faster.

The abandoned house, the place where they used to live would have the answers on how to end this.

He hoped Tsuna was okay. He hoped his cabin mates made it out alive. He hoped he could stop this before any more died

He ran.

**Author's Note:**

> -I was so close to killing Fuuta  
-Didn't get to put anything on Skull and his fun classes or the explosions that always come out of Verde's classes.  
-Just imagine the punishments that come out of missing work for each teacher.


End file.
